The Galaxy Is OursA PZZ fic!
by Tiny Texan
Summary: OMG...there's actually a Ch 5...and 6! WoW! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING it's what made me come back after so long!
1. A Lunarious Beggining

"Hiding out all alone   
Wrapped up in my fear   
Only you see right through   
Make it seem so clear   
A fiery nova rolling over   
Blasting into space   
A blazing comet spires upon it   
Your stellanarious face   
Wake me up   
Shake me up   
Race me to the stars   
So much to know   
So far to go   
The galaxy is ours   
The galaxy is ours my girl   
The galaxy is ours   
A blazing chance, a cosmic blast   
Soaring light or long   
Sitting rough, or dare to trust   
You bought the life I sold   
Mystical lights, magical lights   
A chance to blaze new trails   
Open your eyes, travel the skies   
Your sprit made you prevail   
Wake me up   
Shake me up   
Race me to the stars   
So much to know   
So far to go   
The galaxy is ours   
The galaxy is ours my girl   
The galaxy is ours"   
  
The words of that song danced in my head, serving as my only comfort in the gacious life I was currently living in. Orion had just dumped me, Neb and Margie were spending more and more time together, leaving me all alone to sulk in my room and listen to the holograph video Proto-Zoa had sent me, of my song...our song. The song he had written with ME in mind...Cetus Lepetus WHY did he have to be so far away?? It wasn't fair... I knew I was starting to fall in love with him. But gee, how many other girls would say that about him?? Probably all of them. And he thought of me as nothing more but a little sister...if even that. But...that doesn't mean I can't still call him does it?? I dialed his number up on my zap pad, and let it ring. All of a sudden, his gorgeous face popped up on the screen.  
  
"Hello Darlings, I'm not here right now, I'm uh...away on business. I should be back in a few weeks...but in the meantime leave me a lunarious message and I'll zap ya when I can!!"  
  
Arrgh stupid machine!! I threw it down in frustration, and fell into my pillow, letting out a muffled scream. I needed him more than anything right now, and where was he?? On business?!! Where could he have gone? Back to Nova Linda maybe? Hmm...well I need to get out of this room, it's starting to make me inky. I sighed and walked over to my mirror. I had red splotches on my face from all the crying I had done for the last few hours...ugggh how ugly extreme!! I quickly wiped my face off, making sure I looked like I didn't care that I had just been dumped by my boyfriend AND my BF...ok Zee, you can do this. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my room, but someone was standing right in front of it. I looked up and saw...Proto-Zoa!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well what do u guys think so far? Please R/R and I'll continue if I get enough, and when I get the time!=0) 


	2. A Happy Reunion

"Proto-Zoa…" I said in complete shock. "Zenon, I…you're uh…probably wondering what I'm doing here…" He said, as I nodded my head. "Well I…do you think I could come in 1st??" He asked, motioning towards my room. "Oh!! Oh yeah, sure…" I smiled, as we walked in and sat on the bed. "So tell me Proto-Zoa, why in the galaxy could you POSSIBLY have for just coming up here when you're supposed to be down there, being famous major??!" I asked, still in a little bit of shock. "It's…kind of a long story," he sighed. "Well, I've got time," I smiled. "Ok…well…the truth is…" he stuttered, looking everywhere but me. "Proto-Zoa, whatever it is you can tell me," I said, putting my hand on his knee. "Well…the truth is…Zee, I…I haven't been able to write anything since the last time I was up here. I've been depressed, lonely, and just not ME. I tried everything: Partying, watching movies of myself…nothing helped!! So finally, I said to myself: 'PZ, look at you. You're the most wanted man ever, you're gorgeous! So what could POSSIBLY be missing from your life?!?!" and then I realized…" he trailed off, not looking at me again. "Realized…??" I asked, praying for an answer I'd dreamt of. "…I realized it was you, Zee," he smiled, looking me straight in the eyes. "…M-Me??" I asked in disbelief. "Yes you. I listened to "The Galaxy Is Ours", thinking about you. And then I knew that you and Orion were together, and you'd probably forgotten all about me. And no matter how much I wanted to deny it…it was killing me inside," he sighed. I couldn't believe I was hearing this; Proto-Zoa, the most gorgeous major rock star, missed ME. Of course, I had missed him like extreme major ever since he had left…even if I DID have Orion, I knew I was never in love with him. He was just a crush minor, but Proto-Zoa…it was love. "I…I…" I said, still not fully believing this could be happening. "But now I feel like an idiot EXTREME for just coming up here in space and telling you all this, so bye Zee," he sighed, kissing me on the cheek and heading for the door…  
  
  
  
"Orion and I broke up," I blurted out without even thinking. "What??" he asked, walking back over to me. "We…We broke up," I repeated. "Why??" he asked, a small smile crawling across his lips. "Because…because…it's always been you, Proto-Zoa," I smiled. "It...it has??" he asked AGAIN, a big smile now on his face. "Of course!! I…I love you," I smiled, as he put his arms around me. "I love you too Zee," he grinned, kissing my lips softly, then harder as I kissed back. 


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: Omg I looked at my other chapters and realized I hadn't put a disclaimer!! Well since I don't want Disney suing my arse off, here it is:  
  
I do not now, nor will I ever own Zenon, Nebula or any of 'em. Of course, my only wish in the world is to own Phillip Rhys…{Proto-Zoa} If I had it MY way, I'd be his "Supernova Girl"… ~sigh~…ok ok enjoy the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As we pulled away, he ran his fingers through my now shoulder length hair. "That was…nice," he smiled. "Nice??" I asked, fake anger on my face. "Lunarious Zee, it was lunarious…just like you," he chuckled, as I smiled and kissed him again. "That's what I thought," I giggled. We were so into our own little world, neither of us noticed my door open…  
  
"*AHEM*"  
  
I quickly turned to see Orion, Nebula, Margie and Greg all standing there, looking at me in shock. "How long have you guys been standing there?!" I asked angrily. "Long enough to see you sucking face with only the biggest famous major rock star EVER!!" Margie smirked. "Ok that's it all of you out!!" I yelled, getting off my bed and walking over to them. "Awww, lookie here. Zenon's all mad cuz we barged in on her make out fest with Proto- Zoa…" Margie laughed. "Margie…let's just go…" Neb tried coming to my defense…maybe she still WAS my BF. "Oh fine NEBULA, take her side. Do you KNOW how many holo-papers and, even the NOVA NEWS would pay us to learn the juicy gossip MAJOR we just learned?!!" Margie squealed, glaring at me. "NO!!! Margie…you…you…you CAN'T!!!" I screamed, trying to keep myself from strangling her. "And why not? Look I even got a picture of the momentous moment!!" she smirked, showing the image of the digi-photo to me on her camera. I stared at the horrible thing, my stomach doing macro jumps, and I fell back on the bed. Proto-Zoa put his arms around me, as I bit my lip trying not to cry. "Cetus…Lepedus…this can't be happening…" I muttered, my voice threatening to break. I sniffed my tears back, and looked up at Margie, pure fire hatred in my eyes. "Ok Margie…what do you want??" I hissed. "Well, 1st of all I want a kiss just like that 1 from the English Stud here…" she smirked, looking at Proto-Zoa. "Oh no you don't," He said, tightening his grip on me. "Oh really?? Well unless you want this beautiful little picture to be seen around the world, I suggest you give me the most MACRO kiss I have EVER seen!!!" she cried. "Fine…do what you want I love Zee and I will NOT kiss your slimy inky lips!!!" Proto-Zoa yelled. "Alright fine have it your way," Margie smiled, starting to walk out. "Wait!!" I cried, as she turned around slowly, wearing her all too inky smile. "Yes…??" She asked, putting on some lip-gloss. "Yeah WHAT??!!" Proto- Zoa asked, looking at me with a shocked face. "J-Just do it," I sighed, giving into Margie's stupid torture. "What??! Darling listen, my fans…my fans will get used to me having a girlfriend, just let it come out now…" he said, stroking my cheek. "Yeah but will the world be happy that you have an UNDERAGE girlfriend?? Negative!! Proto-Zoa if that gets out, you'll be ruined. You might even go to jail!! No, I will NOT let that happen. Just…just kiss Margie, and get the micro thing over with…" I sighed. "So…am I gonna pucker…or pulverize??" Margie smirked. Proto-Zoa took a long deep breath, and walked over to her. "The things I do for love…" he sighed, as he grabbed her and pulled her into a long, slow, passionate kiss. And when he tried to pull back, she pulled him even closer. I watched in total an infinite grossed outness, trying to prevent myself from puking, as my heart started aching. I knew it wasn't real, with feelings and stuff, but it still made my heart feel totally gacious inside…I looked over and saw Greg, Orion, and Neb all staring at the 2 with the same grossed out face I had. When Margie finally let go of Proto-Zoa, he looked ready to pass out, but just walked back over to me. "Alright, you did your damage…now get out," I hissed, as she headed for the door. "Oh fine…hey thanx Zoa baby…oh and Zenon, the picture…is STILL going to the tabloids!!!" Margie cried evily, as my door slided shut. "No…no…No!!!!" I cried, as the tears just spilled over. "Shhh, Zee darling, don't worry about it…" Zoa tried comforting me, pulling me into a soft hug. But I knew once that picture hit the news…all the cosmos would break loose. 


	4. Whoo hoo!!

All of a sudden I shot up in my bed sweat dripping down my cheeks. Was it.was it all a dream?? Oh thank the cosmos!!!! Then I looked down to see Proto-Zoa, fast asleep right next to me. Oh no.  
  
"Proto-Zoa, sweetie...wake up!!" I cried, shaking his oh-so-gorgeous major bod awake. "Huh?? Zee darling CHILL out, its only.6:30 AM?? Ugh.Zee can't this wait." He said sleepily, rolling over back into bed.  
  
"No!!! Babe I just had a REALLY awful dream.and what EXACTLY happened last night??" I asked on the verge of tears. He rolled over back to me, a bit of hurt but a lot of sleepiness still in his eyes. "Zenon.how can you not remember what happened last night? I came to see you, I missed you, I told you I LOVED you, you said the same. And then we.um.ya know." He chuckled, as I FINALLY noticed I was wearing his shirt, and he was.just wearing the smile on his face!! "Cetus Lepetus we.so.so Margie didn't film any of it, and it's NOT being sold to the tabloid chips??!" I cried happily. "Well I sure HOPE not.cuz that'll make 1 hell of a front page news story," He smiled, kissing my forehead. "So, now that that's all taken care of, can we PLEASE go back to bed, for at least another 2 hours??" He rolled back over, falling asleep before I could answer. "Wow.I.I actually.with Proto-Zoa!!!" I thought to myself. Then I pulled the covers over me, slipped my arms around my sweetie, and fell into a nice, PEACEFUL sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, now this can either end here or it can keep going. Sorry it took so long, but you were all right, I couldn't let Margie ruin everything.she does enough of that in the real world!! LoL OK well tell me if you want me 2 keep adding, or leave it with this perfect ending!=0) 


	5. Are you KIDDING me!

Heyyy I am back again! I know I know you thought I had ended it the way it was, but I got so many e-mails asking me to continue, AND I am so bored now that it is summer I finally decided to come out of the shadows and try this once again! PLUS, the new Z3 comes out Friday...and they REPLACED Proto Zoa! Can you BELIEVE that?! It's not Phillip Rhys anymore...it's some dorky looking guy and there's some new girl in it that's a new pop star....GRRRRR why does Disney have to screw up the Zenon world?! AND if that wasn't bad enough now they say "Vega Omega" instead of "Cetus Lepetus!" what is the world coming to?! Well, in my story I am not changing stuff like that and we still say "Cetus Lepetus!" so there! LoL ok enuff of me, enjoy the long awaited new chapter!  
  
"Zoom Zoom Zoom, make my heart go boom boom! My supernova girl..."  
  
the lines of the song suddenly came blaring from nowhere as Zenon slammed her pillow over her head.  
  
"What the....Zoa babe why are you singing this early in the morning....:" She moaned, rolling over to see her parents staring at her.  
  
"Zoa BABE?" Her dad asked, giving her an inky look that only a father gave when it came to their daughters and boys.  
  
Zenon shot up darting her eyes everywhere....but he was nowhere in sight. Had it REALLY been all a dream...again?!!  
  
"No...no no no no NO!! Cetus lepetus my life really is inky to the 10th power SQUARED!!!" She moaned, shooing her parents out of her bedroom while she got dressed for another "lunarious" day.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Zenon sulked down the hallway looking down at the floor as she quietly sobbed to herself, totally ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone. She couldn't help herself; her perfect life and perfect relationship had all been one stellar dream, while she was stuck in a viral extreme real world. She finally composed herself and was just fine until she came to Orion, Margie and Nebula chatting together happily right outside her class.  
  
"Ok...deep breath Zee, just ignore them and walk in," she told herself as she breezed past them. She was almost home free when she heard a noise from behind her.  
  
"Zee...."  
  
She sighed and turned around, to see her ex-BF standing there closer to her than the rest of the group.  
  
"What do you want Neb?" She asked, looking totally  
  
"I...I just wanted to apologize. I know that for a while me and Margie have been hideous major to you. It's just, well when you and Orion broke up you were just in a gaseous mood all the time, and I know I probably should have been there for you...and I'm sorry," Neb said in a soft voice, looking straight at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"What...oh I get it I'm dreaming again," Zee rolled her eyes, as Neb and the others stared at her.  
  
"Wha...Zee, I'm sitting here begging you to be my BF again!" Neb cried.  
  
"Yeah yeah okay dream....OW!!!" Zee suddenly exclaimed feeling a sharp pain on her side. She looked to see Margie smirking widely, her hand right where the pain was.  
  
"Well, now you know you're awake!" She smiled smugly, taking Orion's hand and walking into class leaving the two former BF's alone.  
  
"So...are we BF's again?" Neb asked, holding out her hand. Zenon looked at her for a long time, contemplating the last few weeks in her head. Her and Margie had paraded around the Space Sta together getting make overs, watching holograms and spending all time together when Zee had really needed a BF. But she DID seem really sorry, and even Zee couldn't blame her...she had basically sulked around feeling sorry for herself; even she wouldn't want to hang out with herself. Finally she sighed and extended her own hand and placed it in Nebula's, shaking it gently.  
  
"....BF's forever and always Neb," she smiled, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Great! Now let's get in there before we're late...AGAIN!!" Neb giggled; grabbing her BF's hand as they raced into class...life was normal again, much to Zee's delight. But still, the image of Proto Zoa standing there in her doorway, telling her that he loved her, just wouldn't leave her mind for the rest of the day...  
  
Haha PLEASE don't hate me that I made it ANOTHER dream! I'll make it all better I promise! I just couldn't stand having Neb and her fight; they are like Bert and Ernie! BTW- I got all the macro Zenon talk check it out! 


	6. A Happy Surprise

[b]Well since I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that...here's ANOTHER chapter! Enjoy![/b]  
  
After Mr. Lopez dismissed the class, Zenon and Nebula headed down the mess hall, arm in arm. They each ordered some lunch and sat down in a booth away from Orion and Margie, who were making out major in a corner booth on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"So what was this stellarlunarious dream that you just had to tell me about? Or, should I say WHO?" Neb asked, shoving some lunar mac n cheese in her mouth and staring at Zee wide eyed.  
  
"Well, Neb first of all it was SO real! I was bummed about you and Margie, and of course Orion. So I was lying in my room listening to "The Galaxy Is Ours" and missing-"  
  
"Proto Zoa" Neb suddenly interjected, making Zee stop short.  
  
"Neb, am I really THAT obvious?" Zee giggled, as Neb's eyes nearly popped out her head looking over Zee's head.  
  
"No no Zee, I mean...Proto Zoa!!!" She nearly screamed, pointing across the room. Zenon turned her gaze over to where Neb's frantic fingers were pointing, and sure enough there stood Proto Zoa in the heart fluttering flesh. And he was looking right at her!!! As soon as he saw her he came running over, embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Zee darling, my life saver, my muse! Surprised to see me?" He grinned, his smile still leaving her weak in the knees.  
  
"Oh more than you know..." She muttered, trying her best not to scream in frustration. It seemed like the cosmos were just rubbing it in her face that they really weren't together, that Proto Zoa never really thought of her more than a really great fan.  
  
"Um...Zee, darling you look like you might puke or something, do you want to sit down a minute?" He asked, taking her hand and leading her back to her and Neb's booth with Neb trailing behind. They all sat down as the crowd who had been following Proto Zoa broke off and went about their business. As soon as he was sure no one was watching them anymore, Zoa quickly brushed his lips against Zee's, leaving her in even more shock major.  
  
"...What the...What...What...What was that?!" Zee stammered, trying not to go nova as she saw her BF quickly was, darting her gaze from Zee to Zoa and back to Zee again.  
  
"...Zee, darling are you really alright? You're starting to scare me...listen I know I left you this morning, but I didn't really want your parents catching me and you in the same bed if you catch my drift...plus you had school so I just hung low for the day and acted as if I just arrived here, to see my #1 fan for... 'Inspiration'" He waved his eyebrows up and down, secretly holding her hands in his under the table as a smile spread across Zee's face.  
  
"So...so it wasn't a dream?" Zee asked, gazing into his stellarlunarious brown eyes.  
  
"Of course not! I love you Zee, I REALLY, love you...you're my Supernova Girl," he smiled, holding her face in his hands.  
  
"Uh...guys, as much as I hate to break up the stellar moment...would SOMEONE mind tell me just what in the galaxy is going on here?!" Neb squealed, having a meltdown major.  
  
"Cetus Lepetus, NEB! Nebula...the dream, the dream I was going to tell you about...er...well, apparently it wasn't a dream. Me and...and Proto Zoa we're um...well we're kind of...a thing," Zenon stuttered, gazing at Zoa who smiled lovingly back, squeezing her hand tighter. They both broke their love stare to look at Nebula, whose jaw was now fully dropped in shock major.  
  
"Wait wait wait...Zee...and Zoa. You guys are...you guys are...Cetus Lepetus Zenon!!! The things I missed! How the...how did this happen?!" She nearly screamed, going into meltdown mode.  
  
"Neb Neb NEB first of all, take a deep breath and ice," Zenon said, trying not to laugh at how freaked her friend was over this.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok...I'm good. It's just...Ahhhh Zee do you realize you are dating the most adorable major, and might I add the most FAMOUS major star in the entire galaxy?! I mean I know you were mad at me and all but you could have let a girl know!!"  
  
"Neb first of all we just started...this, last night. And plus, in case you don't realize, I'm not exactly...of age yet, so I don't think we need to go around blabbing this!!" Zee said, in a whisper yell.  
  
"Vega Omega you're right! Oh well, at least your 18th birthday is only 3 short weeks away...which we are going to make the most macro party EVER! Although, I don't know what could top dating your crush major of all time!" Neb giggled, totally happy for them.  
  
"Well before we spill to the whole space sta, I suggest we move this convo to more private quarters, hmm?" Zoa asked, meaning Nebula's not-so-low voice.  
  
"Thanks a LOT...but you're right, let's go to your room Zee. You've got that soundproof wall you so lunariously built," Neb smiled, as the other two nodded and the trio headed down to Zee's to talk. They were so involved in their conversation they didn't notice Margie and Orion slip out of the cafeteria behind them....  
  
Dun dun DUNNN!!! What will happen now?! Will Margie find out for REAL this time? Will Nebula ever get a guy?! Will the whole story turn out to be ANOTHER dream?! Find out next time...hehe 


End file.
